


Boots

by Amorous_Flammetta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Fulfillment, Leather, Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Service Top Robotnik, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Shoe Kink, Smut, Top Robotnik, no beta we die like men, shoe shine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorous_Flammetta/pseuds/Amorous_Flammetta
Summary: Agent Stone has a thing for boots. When Doctor Robotnik learns about his fascination, he plans an evening around it.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 58





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies,  
> It's been a while. I've had a little spate of writer's block, but I'm back! I woke in a cold sweat, sat up and said "BOOTS" aloud like a person possessed, and here we are. This one is heavy on the boot kink, not so much on the foot kink, for any foot-phobes out there. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sordidly Yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta
> 
> [Inb4 Robootnik]

“What are _those?_ ”

Doctor Robotnik stopped sifting through the shirts hanging in his closet to see Agent Stone sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes wide, arm outstretched, fixated on something on the floor. His eyes swept down, tracing the invisible line drawn by his assistant’s finger. 

“These?” Robotnik echoed, bending to retrieve a single boot tucked behind the first row of his most-worn brogues and short boots. 

The Agent’s arm slowly went limp, resting on his thigh, staring at the article Robotnik held in his bare hands. It was a tall black leather boot, easily up to the knee, all eyelets, with a thick rubber sole. They were formidable, with a dangerous, subtle sheen about them. The Doctor tossed the boot to Stone, who jolted forward to catch it, cradling it in his hands as though it were a priceless artifact. He in awe of the thing itself, maybe even a little scared of it. 

“They’re just my tall boots,” Robotnik said casually, marked with a dismissive flick of his hand, “If one plans to dominate the free world, one should be prepared to look the part, no?”

He was already flicking through shirts again. When a few beats of silence passed, he turned to Stone again with a questioning look. The Agent’s hand caressed the stiff calf of the heavy boot. He’d felt his cheeks heat up at the Doctor’s utterance of the word “ _dominate_.”

“Stone, are you still there?” Robotnik asked, puzzled by his immediate behavior. 

He stooped to make eye contact with Stone, snapping his fingers to break his assistant's fixation. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah,” Stone said, flustered. 

He willed his hands forward, pushing the boot toward its rightful owner, both glad to be rid of it and sad to watch it go. Robotnik took a slow hold of the calf of the boot, but didn’t pull the sole from the Agent’s loose grip.

“You seem to like these, Agent,” he said, voice steely and cool. 

“They’re very nice,” Stone said, trying to smooth out the clipped nervousness in his voice. 

“Indeed,” Robotnik continued, easing the boot out of the younger man’s grasp, “Very nice.”

He appeared to consider the long leather boot in his hands and then looked up at his assistant again, analyzing him for a second too long. Stone flinched faintly and Robotnik turned swiftly, putting the boot back in its place and quickly picking a black button down for their dinner date. 

Stone did his best to bury the feeling of the shoe leather against his hot palms deep in his short-term memory, something to consider much later when he was alone and the lights were out. Robotnik was watching him closely but remained casual as they tucked into their meals. He’d obviously caught on to the Agent’s strange behavior and was looking for any other tells that would clue him in as to what exactly was going on. 

The restaurant they’d chosen was closer to Stone’s condo, nearer to the center of town. The two headed there after, feeling uniquely normal after doing such an average activity, after being around normal, non-government people in a public place for the evening. At the condo, the two fell into bed almost immediately, Robotnik on his back, Stone giving him all he had. 

The Doctor was acutely aware of certain tells in his partner, a sudden change in the cadence of his breaths, a subtle stutter in the movements of his hips. A devious idea flickered through his mind as Stone fucked him, breath catching, letting Robotnik know he was close. 

He reached up, placing his thumbs in front of Stone’s ears, fingers wrapping around the back of his head. He lifted the Agent’s head, stretching his neck, staring into his glazed eyes. 

“Stone, do you want to tell me about the boots now?” Robotnik purred with a wicked grin, leaving no doubt that he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” the Agent grunted, “Wrap your legs around me.”

Robotnik wrapped his legs around his waist and let slip a rough little moan at the change of angle, Stone’s cock hitting him just right. 

“You seemed very interested,” he continued with a grunt, “Is there anything you – _aah_ – want to tell me?”

“Ugh, _oh_ ,” Stone grunted, swallowing audibly, “They’re very sexy.”

“Do you want to see me wear them?” Robotnik asked, holding his head firmly in place as he attempted to look away.

“Yeah,” the Agent gasped.

“It’s more than that. I can tell,” the Doctor needled, arching his back, Stone pummeling him now, "Ohh, fuck me." 

“Oh god, yeah,” Stone moaned, “I want – I want you to wear them and fucking - _ah_ \- take control of me.”

“Ooh, I like the sound of that,” Robotnik sighed, letting his arms slip around his neck, pulling their bodies closer together, “You’re so nasty, Agent.”

Stone reached between them, wrapping his hand around the Doctor’s cock, stroking him roughly in time with his fevered thrusts. Robotnik immediately arched up against him, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist. His resolve was gone. 

“Oh, fuck!” he gasped, “I’ll do it. I’ll do that for you, Stone. I’ll wear the fucking boots.”

With that, Stone went over the edge. All it took was a quick mental image of his partner in those knee-high boots. He came hard, Robotnik close behind him by only seconds. As they laid together in the aftermath, sticky and breathing heavy, Robotnik leaned over and kissed his partner’s damp temple. 

“I’ll wear the boots for you,” he reiterated quietly, feeling Stone’s arm tighten around him. 

Days went by as usual, Stone carefully peeking at Robotnik’s ankles whenever his could, trying to anticipate when the event would occur. Each day it was a brogue with a textured sock or a zippered ankle boot. He knew that the Doctor always made good on his threats and promises, but the timeframe was always at his own discretion. The Agent eventually decided that obsessing over the idea wouldn’t make it happen any faster.   
A few nights later, Robotnik wrapped his arms around Stone as he was about to leave the lab for the night. He gave him a lingering kiss and pulled away slowly. 

“Come back around eight?” he asked quietly. 

“Mmhmm,” Stone replied, leaning against his body. 

As he drove home, the Agent’s mind was racing with possibility. The two often met up after work, sometimes for dinner, sometimes for a movie, or just to be near one another quietly, Robotnik’s head resting in his lap while he read. However, sometimes it would involve an elaborate sexual fantasy, which was what he was hoping for tonight. 

Fortunately, he was in luck. 

Back at his quarters, Robotnik was sitting at the edge of the bed meticulously loosening the laces of his boots. He ran his hand down the leather with a low laugh. He slipped the first one on, tucking his pant leg inside and tightening the laces carefully through each eyelet, finishing it off with a neat knot. He thought of Stone as he repeated the process with the other boot. 

He’d put a lot of thought into this evening, as he always did when it came to sex and fantasy fulfillment. The rest of the props were already set up in the lounge. Now all he had to do was put on the boots and wait. He ran his hand up his leg, enjoying how the leather cleaved to his calves.   
Robotnik stood and had a look in the full-length mirror. He flexed his leg, resting on the toe of the boot, admiring them. He’d barely worn them since he’d bought them, periodically putting them on by himself in his quarters just because they were so nicely made, so the purchase hadn’t felt like a waste. He wondered why he hadn’t found a reason to wear them more often. 

He carefully looked at himself in the mirror in his long coat. He ran a finger down his jaw, testing the hasty shave he’d given himself to take care of his five o’clock shadow. Next, he checked the severe part in his hair and the curl of his mustache. Everything had to be perfect.

Once he was satisfied, he walked to the lounge, admiring the sound of his lovely boots against the tile, sat in his favorite chair, and waited. 

At nearly eight on the dot, Stone walked into the lab, straight through to the door to Robotnik’s quarters. As always, the door whooshed open for him unbidden. 

“It’s me, Doc,” Stone called, knowing that Robotnik had almost certainly known he was there from the second he pulled into the parking lot. 

“In the lounge,” came the response. 

“What have you been up-” Stone said, the words dying on his lips the second he saw his partner. 

Robotnik was seated in his favorite leather Eames chair, one long leg crossed over the other, clad in those tall boots. Stone’s mouth was suddenly dry. 

“Hello, Agent,” the Doctor said, flashing him a steely, confident look. 

He made no move to get up. He was perched immaculately in his chair, everything just so. The Agent’s mind had gone momentarily blank. His eyes swept down Robotnik’s neat, trim form, lingering on the leather that molded to his calves, pants tucked neatly into the perfectly-laced boots. 

“… Hi,” Stone tried again, unable to keep the awe from his gaze. 

He was advancing, slowly crossing the space between them without really realizing it. 

“Like the boots?” Robotnik asked with a deep laugh, “Don’t answer that.”

Stone nodded, eyes wide. As he got closer, he noticed a little wooden shoe shine box on the floor in front of his partner. It looked vintage, but immaculately cared for, the wood stained dark and lightly varnished. Immediately, he felt his guts squirming at the implication. 

“I haven’t worn them in a long time. They’re thirsty, I think. The leather looks a bit dry,” Robotnik continued, making a show of uncrossing his legs, “I thought you’d like to give them a little polish. I’m sure you know something about shining shoes from your government training, hm?”

“I… I sure do,” Stone said, already sinking to his knees, feeling the cool tile through his jeans almost instantly. 

Robotnik grinned wider at the sight of Stone on his knees in front of him. It was always such a welcome sight. Tonight he was wearing a simple black shirt, open at the neck, sleeves rolled up. He was already dying to undress him, but he could wait. This wasn’t about his fantasies, it was about Stone's. 

Robotnik lifted his foot and pushed his leg forward, toe elegantly pointed, stopping just inches from his partner’s chest. He nodded infinitesimally and Stone reached out, putting one hand on the outside of his calf, the other cupping his heel reverently. 

“What do you think? They’re nice, aren’t they?” the Doctor asked casually. 

“They’re lovely, sir,” Stone replied. 

Robotnik grinned at his utterance of “sir,” a frequent nickname in the games they played. He held his unaffected air as he watched Stone bow his head. The Agent pressed his cheek against the inside of his calf, feeling the supple leather against his skin, the earthy, distinct smell ensnaring his mind. Robotnik watched him carefully, his closed eyes, his softly knitted brow. It was clear that he was already enjoying himself immensely.   
He pushed his leg forward a bit more, pressing his toe into Stone’s chest, forcing him to straighten back up. The younger man let go of his leg slowly, hands coming to rest obediently in his lap. 

“Everything you will need is inside that box,” Robotnik said, gesturing to the shoe shine box.

Stone nodded and unlatched the box dutifully with his thumb, feeling the latch spring open. He opened the box, smelling the wood and polish, carefully laying out the contents on the floor. Inside was a pair of brushes, a stained rag, a tin of polish, a buffing cloth, and a little sponge – the kind treated with silicone to apply a high finishing shine. He closed and latched the box again, turning it toward the Doctor. 

Robotnik settled his heel into the little raised wooden saddle on the shoe shine box and looked down at Stone imperiously, shifting his shoulders alluringly. 

“Start with the brush. Clean them off,” he instructed, “One foot, then the other.”

“Yes, sir,” Stone said quietly, feeling his heart knocking against his ribcage. 

He took the brush into his hand and tested the bristles on the inside of his forearm. They were moderately stiff and soft. Carefully, gently, he started with the calf of the Doctor’s boot, brushing away any mote of dust that had dared to take up residence there, one hand wrapped around his ankle gingerly while he worked. He moved down the leg slowly, then around the inside of the arch, then the outside, then the toe, and finally the heel. 

Robotnik was struck, as always, by how handsome Stone was, his face focused, but his eyes clouded with a clear and present lust. He adored that determined look, how he looked like he was trying so hard to stay focused. He was already getting hard, and was sure that Stone was, too. Wordlessly, he removed his right foot from the shine box and replaced it with his left. 

The Agent got to work on the other boot with similar caution and diligence. A wicked idea filled Robotnik’s head. He raised his right leg at the knee and planted his foot firmly on Stone’s left shoulder. He heard him draw in a harsh breath and felt him lean into the weight of his foot. 

“What about these boots, Stone? Tell me why you like them so,” he purred. 

Stone lifted his eyes, a faint flush creeping into his face, blinking in a way that made Robotnik grin wider. 

“They look so good on you,” he said shyly, “They make your legs look so long.”

“But you liked them before you saw them on me,” Robotnik needled, narrowing his eyes. 

“They’re just-” Stone faltered, brushing his left boot down by the ankle, “They’re just so sexy, sir. Black leather, all those eyelets, and they’re so tall. They just – um – they send a certain message.”

“And what message is that?” the Doctor asked. 

“That, ah,” Stone said, swallowing audibly, “That you’re not here to fuck around, sir.”

Robotnik uttered a deep laugh that sent a thrill straight through the Agent like an icy wind. 

“I never had you pegged as a shoe guy, pet,” he said, “It’s charming. Go ahead. Rub your cheek against my boot like you were doing earlier.”

Stone drew in a shuddering breath and rested his cheek against the instep of the boot that was weighing down his shoulder. He continued to brush the dust off the other boot. He could feel the individual hairs of his beard bristling against the pebbled leather as he rubbed his cheek against it, the intoxicating smell filling his senses again. He was desperate to adjust his cock in his jeans, but refrained. 

“Open your mouth,” Robotnik commanded. 

Stone lifted his cheek and stared up at him, obediently opening his mouth. The Doctor stiffened undetectably. 

“Tongue out,” Robotnik hissed. 

He raised his foot from the Agent’s shoulder and moved it toward his face. Again, Stone’s hands came up to cradle his heel. Each little move fanned the Doctor’s fire, Stone being as deliciously subservient as he had ever seen him.

“Lick it,” the Doctor insisted. 

He knew that Stone would stop him if he went too far. He thought it best to get the licking done before any shoe polish was applied. The Agent leaned forward and ran his tongue along his instep, pink against black, his eyes immediately closing. 

“Do you like that?” Robotnik asked, carefully controlling his breathing to betray the arousal that was rapidly consuming him. 

“Mmhmm. Yes, sir,” Stone moaned quietly, pulling his tongue away, feeling it slightly adhere to the leather, “Thank you, sir.”

He licked his way up the line of cool, ferrous-tasting eyelets until he reached mid-calf. He rested his cheek against Robotnik’s leg again to catch his breath and steady himself. Next, he licked a stripe up the center of the toe of the boot. He looked up at his partner and felt his entire body tighten at the stern look on his face. 

Stone felt like he could die. No amount of air could fill his lungs enough. Nothing could slow his thundering pulse. Nothing but being taken by Doctor Robotnik in those glorious boots could satisfy him. 

With his tongue pressed back to the boot, he chanced another glance up at his partner and it felt like a bolt of electricity through his body. He lowered his eyes as he licked the toe of his boot again. He stopped when he felt a line of stitching under his tongue. Robotnik pulled his foot back slightly, out of his grasp. Stone felt the tread of the boot alight gently on his chin and he ceased to breathe. Robotnik tipped his chin up and looked at him, searching his face for a long moment. 

“Continue, Agent,” he instructed, settling his boot back onto the box, “Clean your spit off my fucking boots.” 

Stone took a deep breath and wiped the drool away with the cuffed sleeve of his shirt. He reached for the polish, wedging his fingernails under the tight lid and twisting it open. He was unsurprised to find that inside wasn’t caked and cracked. It was evident that the Doctor regularly polished his shoes. He reached for the rag and rubbed a little polish on it, checking the consistency. He began at the calf again, starting with a very light coat of polish, working his way downward. 

As he worked the black polish in, he was painfully aware of how warm the leather was from being laced so tightly against Robotnik’s skin. 

“So, tell me, pet,” the Doctor interjected, “Boots. Black leather. Do you want me to be unkind to you tonight?”

“If you wish, sir,” Stone said, working a heavier coat of polish onto the toe of the boot, cheeks beginning to feel hot. 

_Not necessarily, then,_ the Doctor thought. 

If Stone wanted it rough, he would always clearly say so. 

“Very well,” Robotnik replied, switching his feet again, putting the left one onto the little wooden cradle while the polish dried on the first, “I’m feeling merciful tonight. I won’t be unkind to you unless you make a mistake. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, sir,” Stone replied, his hands trembling, “That’s very kind of you.”

The Doctor rubbed his chin thoughtfully, raising an eyebrow to a dangerous angle. He casually held his arm out and dropped his wrist, pointing to the floor.

“Kiss it,” Robotnik said calmly. 

Stone swallowed hard and bent to kiss the toe of his boot, feeling his cock straining against his underwear, the tip beginning to feel wet and sticky. He looked up at his partner, whose glance seemed approving. He sat back and got to work on the second boot, rubbing the polish in with great care. 

The vision of Stone kissing his boot made Robotnik’s hands clench involuntarily. 

“If you do a good job, I’ll leave them on while I fuck you,” he said, voice suffused with a dark sort of mirth. 

At those words, Stone fumbled the tin of polish, which clattered to the floor. The thought of his boss, his partner, fucking him into the bed in those gorgeous boots made his hands shake, made him feel lightheaded. The sound of the tin settling onto the tile was deafening. 

“Oh, that’s a shame,” the Doctor tutted maliciously, “We’ll have to lower your marks for that, now won’t we?”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Stone said breathlessly, recovering the tin and pressing the lid back on. 

He switched back to the first boot, starting to buff it vigorously to a nice shine. The leather was getting distractingly hot under his touch.

Robotnik looking down at him, wordlessly watching his every move, had the Agent sweating. It brought back the old feeling of jangled nerves that he used to feel around the Doctor all the time, when he first started working for him. He held the buffing cloth tight in both hands, rubbing the toe of his boot vigorously. 

“You are _really_ putting in the effort tonight, pet,” Robotnik said, watching him with a discerning eye, “Have you always been so fascinated by shoes?”

“It takes a special shoe, sir,” Stone confessed sheepishly. 

Now that his right boot was buffed to a nice shine, Robotnik switched feet and the Agent began work on the left one. Stone’s strong hands working against his calves was a pleasant sensation, not unlike a massage. Robotnik held back a sigh. 

“Interesting,” he mused. 

He scooted his right shoe closer to Stone’s knee. He paused, watching the Agent’s shoulders tighten. He nudged his foot between Stone’s knees and raised it, planting it lightly on his crotch. 

“Oh _god_ ,” Stone breathed, feeling his stomach tighten. 

The pressure was light, teasing. All he wanted to do was grind up into the sole of his shoe, but he held back. He had to be good. He needed Robotnik to fuck him in these boots. He couldn’t afford any more point deductions. He buffed the calf of the Doctor’s other boot, eyes laser-focused on what he was doing, not daring to look down. 

“Oh, now that’s _interesting_ ,” Robotnik teased, “You’re already hard.”

Stone, despite all his trying, flinched. His breath caught quietly, and he hoped that the Doctor didn’t notice. 

Of course, it had not gone unnoticed. Robotnik pushed his foot down slightly harder on Stone’s cock. 

“Already throbbing over a little shoe shine, Agent?” he prodded. 

Stone let out a quivering sigh, feeling his thighs buckle from the tension of holding utterly still. He closed his eyes. His mouth was too dry to speak. 

“What is going on in that mind of yours, pet?” Robotnik asked, applying more pressure with his foot, “You’re awfully quiet now. You must be thinking of _something_.”

The Agent swallowed dryly, trying to muster up a reply from his scrambled brain. He was moving his hands methodically down Robotnik’s calf, buffing fastidiously. His tongue just wouldn’t work. 

“Must be something particularly nasty for you to be. So. Quiet.” The Doctor continued, punctuating each pause with a firm press of his foot. 

“No, sir, I’m not!” Stone squeaked.

“I can tell when you’re _lying_ ,” Robotnik hissed, leaning down toward him. 

He began to rub his boot back and forth against his partner’s erection. Stone’s eyes rolled back. 

“You must be thinking of something particularly pornographic if you’re willing to _lie_ to me over it,” the Doctor hissed, “I bet I know what it is…”

Stone’s hands went limp and he tipped his head back, looking up at his partner in absolute anguish. 

“Bet you’d like me to get you off just like this, hm? Make you cum just like this, under the heel of my boot. Make an absolute mess of you in your pants,” Robotnik said, rubbing his foot steadily against Stone, making sure not to press too hard, “Agent?”

“Y-yes?” Stone stammered. 

“Who told you to stop buffing?” he growled, stopping the movement of his foot. 

“Oh!” the Agent yelped, not having realized that he’d stopped. 

He hastily tightened his grip on the buffing cloth and began polishing the toe of his boss’s boot again. 

“That’s a good boy,” Robotnik crooned, grinding his heel rhythmically again, “Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Rub yourself against me. Rub your cock against the sole of my boot.”

“Thank you, sir,” Stone gasped, already rocking his hips. 

“Maybe you don’t want me to make you cum in your pants. You’d like to cum all over my boots,” Robotnik hissed gleefully, feeling Stone’s hips surge forward. 

“Oh my fuckin god,” Stone whimpered.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he asked in a low voice, “Sticky white streaks all over my shiny, clean boots?” 

“Fuck! Yes, sir!” Stone cried, rocking against him feverishly. 

The Doctor suddenly applied more pressure to his crotch, causing him to yelp loudly, hips pinned. 

“You’re _filthy_ ,” he said just above a whisper, his serious expression dissolving into a grin, “Love that about you.”

He pulled his foot off of Stone’s cock and watched his whole posture soften. He was unsure if it was relief, disappointment, or both. Robotnik crossed one leg over the other, examining his boots. Stone’s hands clenched the buffing cloth over his lap, watching his partner evaluating his work. Robotnik took a painstakingly long time, looking over both boots, tutting and humming quietly and ambiguously while the Agent wrung his hands. 

With each squeak of the soles against the floor, Stone felt his body tighten a bit more. Those discerning eyes were looking for any imperceptible little flaw in his work. The suspense was killing him. 

“You’ve done an excellent job, my pet,” the Doctor commended, beckoning Stone forward with one hand. 

The Agent eagerly scooted closer to him on his knees, wrapping one arm around the outside of his calf, resting his cheek on the Doctor’s inner thigh. He closed his eyes when he felt a gloved hand comb through his hair. The air still smelled like leather and Stone’s cock was throbbing. 

“I think we’ll skip the silicone sponge tonight,” Robotnik said quietly, still stroking Stone’s hair, “Don’t want to cover up all your hard work now, do we?”

The Agent mewled sweetly, a sound that made the Doctor’s chest ache. 

“I believe that good behavior should be rewarded,” he said softly, tipping Stone’s chin up with two fingers. 

His lip was captured attractively between his teeth, eyes bright with a job well done. Robotnik was being uncharacteristically tender for the type of behavior they were about to engage in. His eyes narrowed. 

“I’m just not sure how you’d like to be rewarded, pet,” Robotnik menaced, straightening his back. 

He lifted his foot and with a severe bend of the knee, placed it flat into the center of Stone’s chest. The Agent looked deliciously lightheaded as he pushed him slowly backward, eyes locked, until Stone was nearly flat on his back, knees still bent. As he lowered Stone to the ground under his boot, he fluidly took to his feet. Dizzy with anticipation, Stone felt his heart thundering against his partner’s thick rubber sole. 

“What would you like, little one?” the Doctor asked, glaring down at him. 

Though the pressure on his chest was light, Stone felt like he couldn’t draw in a full breath. He reached up with both hands, one cupping the toe of Robotnik’s boot, the other one wrapping around the back of his calf, holding his foot to his chest. Robotnik had never looked so good as he had bearing down on him like that, features chiseled into an analytical sneer. He tightened his grip on his leg, savoring the feel of the warmed up leather under his palms. 

“Please fuck me,” Stone rasped, looking up at him with bleary eyes.

Robotnik dropped the knee of his weight bearing leg to the floor, careful not to press his foot any harder on his partner’s chest. He was effectively crouched over him now, the tails of his coat brushing the ground. He searched Stone’s face again, his expression stern. 

“Is that all?” he asked suspiciously.

“Please leave the boots on, sir,” Stone begged, letting his head fall back against the tile with a muted thunk.

The Doctor eyed him a little more, feeling pride bloom in his chest. Stone was wearing a woozy smile, clearly having just crossed into the realm of ecstasy, treading carefully, up to his knees in pleasure. Robotnik would have him up to his neck before long, struggling to keep his head above water. 

“You really don’t ask for much,” he said, pressing slightly harder on Stone’s breastbone. 

The Agent let out a ragged little moan, hips lifting slightly, brows knitting. 

“You’re a needy little thing, though,” Robotnik said, easing his foot out of his grasp and off of his chest, “I’m sure you’ll come up with something else to beg for.”

Stone laid perfectly still, staring up at the ceiling, palm resting in the middle of his chest where his partner’s foot had been. He was still struggling to draw a full breath. 

“Get up,” the Doctor said in a clipped tone. 

Like a good boy, the Agent scrambled to his feet as quickly as he could, standing before him, very aware of their height difference. 

“To the bedroom,” Robotnik instructed, “Go on.” 

He walked toward the bedroom, heart in his throat, each footfall behind him fanning his flames. He stood a few feet from the bed, hands clasped loosely in front of him. Robotnik walked in with all the poise of a Bond villain and sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Undress,” he commanded. 

Stone unbuttoned his shirt hastily, folding it less-than-neatly and letting it fall to the floor. He toed out of his shoes and slipped out of his pants, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear.

“Leave them on,” Robotnik said coolly. 

Stone nodded and stood straight again, feeling his partner’s eyes appraising his body. The Doctor’s gaze swept down his muscular chest, his toned torso, then lingered on the obvious outline of his dick. Stone tried to keep his breathing even, but it sounded deafening to him. 

“On your knees,” he said, looking at Stone with an arched eyebrow. 

He dropped to his knees obediently, looking up at him imploringly. 

“Unlace me,” Robotnik said, nudging Stone’s knee with the toe of his boot. 

Stone cocked his head imploringly in a way that made the Doctor’s heart ache, a moment of pure confusion with just a drop of disappointment. He tugged off his gloves and set them aside, running his hand along the side of Stone’s head, feeling the short hair bristling under his palm. He held Stone’s gaze, feeling his own expression soften momentarily.

“Have to take my pants off, pet,” he assured gently, “Now, get to unlacing. Go on.”

The Agent untied the knot carefully and began lightly tugging the laces with two fingers, loosening them gradually down his partner’s calf. He was able to take this time and admire his handiwork. The boots were positively gleaming, not a scuff in sight, everything buffed to a soft, even gleam. He couldn’t help but run his fingers over the fine, supple leather with a glimmer of pride. 

He lifted Robotnik’s foot and slipped the boot off with minimal wriggling, sad to set it aside. He got to work on the next one. He could practically feel Robotnik’s eyes on his bare shoulders as he worked. 

The Doctor stood slowly, not looking down at his partner. He slipped off his coat and held it out to Stone. 

“Hang,” he said simply. 

The Agent got to his feet and hung the heavy garment in the closet. Robotnik then unbuttoned his shirt with his usual level of fastidious care, handing it again to Stone. 

“Fold,” he said. 

Stone folded the shirt precisely and set it in the nearby chair. He watched intently as those long, spidery fingers unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his fly. He hesitated at his zipper. 

“Why don’t you do this part?” he asked, flashing Stone a grin that made his knees weak. 

He sank to his knees again in front of Robotnik and unzipped his fly slowly. He didn’t even realize that he’d stopped breathing in anticipation. He slowly pushed the fabric of the slacks down his partner’s wiry thighs, eyes lingering on the obvious outline of his hard cock in his simple black underwear. This did not go unnoticed. 

Robotnik put his hand on the back of Stone’s head and pushed his hips forward, rubbing his erection briefly against the side of Stone’s face. The Agent let out that pent up breath at the contact, feeling the persistent hardness against his cheek. His hands had stopped at the Doctor’s knees. 

“I’ll give you my cock soon enough, but I can’t do it if you don’t get these pants off,” he growled. 

Stone pushed them the rest of the way down and Robotnik stepped out of them, backward and away. Stone knew immediately to pick up the pants, fold them, and stack them on top of the shirt he’d just folded. He went back to his spot in front of his partner, on his knees on the floor. 

“Now,” Robotnik said, looking down at him with flashing eyes, “Put my boots back on.”

The Agent’s heart skipped a beat looking up at his partner, all severe angles and flat planes in just his underwear and black mid-calf socks. He took up the right boot again and guided the Doctor’s foot inside, wriggling it until he felt his heel slide into place. Stone’s fingers trembled as he approached the laces again. He began hooking his fingers under the laces and pulling them tighter one by one, careful not to over-tighten them. 

When he finished the first boot, he passed his hand up the back of the Doctor’s leatherclad calf, the smooth leather practically gliding under his palm. He guided his leg off of the ground and Robotnik pointed his toe gracefully. Stone leaned in and rested his forehead briefly on the toe of his boot. He was turned-on that he could barely function. 

“Overwhelmed, pet? Too much for you?” Robotnik asked. Though his inflection was teasing, Stone knew that he could say the word at any moment and everything would stop, not that he wanted it to. Stopping now was the furthest thing from his mind. 

“A little, sir,” he confessed in a small voice, “You just look so fucking sexy.”

With his forehead still pressed to the cooled leather, eyes loosely closed, Stone felt a hand on the crown of his head again, stroking his hair. 

“Flattery will get you _everywhere_ , pet,” Robotnik said with a deep chuckle, “But you already know this. Now, hurry and get that other boot on. You’re only making yourself wait.” 

Stone took a deep breath and began work on the other boot. When he was done, he sat back and stared up at his partner. Robotnik leaned forward slowly, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Get up on the bed,” he said firmly. 

As he got to his feet, Robotnik laid down on his back on the center of the bed, shimmying out of his underwear and tossing them to the floor. He gestured Stone over to him with a curl of his fingers, one hand smoothing across the span of his hips. The Agent knew what that meant. He climbed astride, straddling him, not resting any weight on him yet. 

“As good as you look – and _oh_ , you do look good – I need you to turn around,” Robotnik said, trailing his fingers down Stone’s stomach, feeling the muscles tighten under his touch. 

Stone reconfigured himself, facing away from him, resting his hands on Robotnik’s knees. He breathed a surprised little gasp when he felt his underwear being slid down, felt the Doctor’s fingers kneading his ass. 

“Though, this view is nothing to complain about,” Robotnik purred. 

The Agent heard the telltale pop of a cap being flicked open and waited, tight all over. He immediately felt the tension drain from his body when a slick fingertip rubbed against his hole. 

“ _Oh_!” he sighed, already rocking slightly. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” the Doctor said, pushing his finger inside slowly, feeling Stone clench around him before relaxing again, “I won’t draw it out too long, pet. You’ve been so good tonight.”

“Nnnthank you, sir,” Stone groaned, gripping his knees harder for support, his fingers grazing the tops of his boots. 

He was barely able to control his breathing, desperate for a fuck as he was. He just wanted more. When Robotnik slipped in a second finger, slowly curling them, scissoring them, splitting him open with great care, he felt almost dizzy. 

Stone leaned forward, his chest pressed against Robotnik’s bent knees. He wove his arms under the Doctor’s knees, hands slipping down around his legs, his bootlaces under his palms once again. He was holding on for dear life by the time Robotnik pushed in a third finger, fucking him slowly, fingernails of his other hand biting into his ass cheek. 

When he felt Stone was sufficiently prepared, the Doctor slowly drew his fingers out. He watched Stone’s back arch as he did, hissing quietly at the sight. 

“Now, since you’ve done such a _good_ job,” Robotnik said, raising his voice slightly, “Mirror!”

A slim panel opened in the ceiling and a mirrored pane slid out slowly. Stone was not terribly surprised – the Doctor’s quarters were so heavily automated that nothing seemed out of the realm of possibility. Before he knew it, he was facing a wide floor-to-ceiling mirror, greeted by the sight of himself helplessly hunched over Robotnik’s knees, fingers tightly gripping his boots for leverage. He couldn’t hold in a breathy moan at the sight. 

“Oh god,” he said quietly. 

“I know how you love to _watch_ ,” Robotnik purred, unseen. 

“Thank you, sir,” Stone whispered, straightening his body slowly. 

He sat up and stared into the mirror, taking in the sight. He was straddling his partner’s hips, stance wide. He could see the Doctor’s cock beneath him, and his long legs bent at the knee in front of him, feet firmly planted on the mattress. He watched long, pale fingers wrap around his hip, holding him tightly.

“Ease down on my cock now,” Robotnik whispered dryly, sending a chill down his spine. 

He guided Stone down with the hand on his hip, his other hand holding his cock steady. He watched, tongue between his teeth as he sank down, slowly taking his cock. As always, Stone’s body gripped him tightly, warm and quivering and welcoming, positively intoxicating. About halfway down, he paused. 

“You feel incredible, pet, just incalculably good,” the Doctor encouraged, “Ooh, take it all.” 

Stone’s thighs were trembling. He drew in a breath and began slowly pushing himself down again, into Robotnik’s lap. That cock was filling him up so perfectly, and he was already so hot. He had to take it slowly, the last shreds of his dignity and composure clamped tightly in his fingers, cramping from grabbing the Doctor’s legs so tightly. He eased the last of the way into Robotnik’s lap and sighed, needing a moment to adjust. 

“How does it feel?” Robotnik asked, running his fingertips lightly down the Agent’s back. 

“So good, sir,” he replied, back arching into that faint touch automatically. 

“And how is the view?” the Doctor replied, briefly holding him by the hips. 

Stone opened his eyes and looked in the mirror again, fully-seated on his partner’s lap, chest heaving. 

“ _Extremely_ good, sir,” he replied after an audible swallow, feeling the Doctor’s touch disappear. 

Robotnik tucked both hands behind his head, content to let Stone do the work for the time being. His view also happened to be extremely good. 

“Get to work, pet,” he said indulgently, relaxing back into the mattress. 

Stone drew in a fortifying breath and lifted himself slightly by way of his muscular thighs. As he lowered himself back down into his boss’s lap, a little whine escaped his lips, much to Robotnik’s delight. At first, Stone gave it to himself slowly, gently with short little thrusts, leaning hard into the stretch to acclimate. 

He leaned to the side and caught a quick glimpse of the Doctor on his back, hands behind his head, watching the show with a grin. The sight sent a chill through him, one that Robotnik felt too, evidenced by his sharp little intake of breath. Stone ground against him harder. 

“You want it deeper than that, don’t you?” Robotnik asked in a careful semblance of curiosity. 

He lifted his left foot and rested that ankle on his right knee, making a sort of truss in front of Stone. 

“Get some leverage, love,” he said, only realizing his slipped term of endearment after. 

Stone gripped him tightly just below the knee and at the ankle, using that crossed leg for his own support, fucking himself deeper on Robotnik’s cock. A few strokes in and his head slipped back, eyelids fluttering closed. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” he groaned, Robotnik's cock pushing deeper inside of him. 

“That’s more like it,” the Doctor growled behind him. 

He was watching the flex of Stone’s shoulders, the firm bounce of his muscular ass against the carriage of his own bony hips. The Agent was always a sight for his overworked eyes. Watching him from behind like this with limited interaction felt almost voyeuristic. 

Robotnik propped himself up low on his elbows, watching his partner more intently, able to steal glances at his face in the mirror more easily at this angle. He raised a single finger and slowly, lightly brushed it down his spine, watching Stone’s whole body react to it, feeling him tighten, watching his back straighten. 

“Responsive little thing,” he mused, “So hungry for my touch.”

“ _Please_ ,” Stone whined, fucking himself harder, rocking down hard enough to push Robotnik into the mattress. 

A little talking went a long way with the Agent. Robotnik knew this. He reached forward and grasped him gently at the waist. 

“Do you like it when I touch you _here?_ ” he asked seductively. 

“Yes!” Stone cried, gripping his leg harder. 

The Doctor slid both hands lower, hungry for the feeling of Stone’s skin under his palms. He grabbed his ass with both hands, spreading his cheeks apart. The way Stone took his cock felt so good, he just had to have a closer look. 

“How about _here?_ ” he asked. 

“Oh, god, _yes_ ,” Stone sputtered out, still rocking against him, “Yes, sir, yes!”

“And what if I…” Robotnik started, pressing his thumb just above his hole. 

Stone jumped slightly at the pressure. 

“ _Oh!_ ” he cried. 

The Doctor rested his hands on Stone’s ass again, but pressed his palms against him. 

“Push back against me,” he instructed firmly. 

The Agent pushed his weight back, hard against those hands, earning a satisfied growl from his partner. He briefly let go of Robotnik’s ankle to give his cock a few fleeting tugs to dull the razor edge of his arousal. He then felt Robotnik’s hands slip back up to his hips. 

“But I think you like it best when I touch you _here_ ,” he rasped. 

“I do!” Stone begged.

He was braced with both hands on Robotnik’s legs again and was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Whenever he opened his eyes, he was faced with his own image in the mirror, watching himself take Robotnik’s cock, watching himself come apart piece-by-piece. Coupled with the drag of that cock inside him, filling him up, it was almost too much to bear. 

Of course, he wasn’t falling apart. The Doctor was taking him apart, piece-by-piece. Every touch, every movement, every action, every word – it was all designed to take him apart, to bare his most intimate, vulnerable self. Damned if he didn’t have this, like everything else, down to a science. 

Stone let out a shaky moan, nearly gasping for breath. The sudden squeeze of the Doctor’s hands on his hips caused him to stop like a jerked rein. 

“Pet, why don’t you take a breather. You sound… _Overcome_ ,” Robotnik said quietly, deliberately. 

“Thank you, sir,” Stone said between deep breaths. 

He released the tension in his shoulders as Robotnik reconfigured his legs, pressing the soles of both feet into the bed for his next move. Stone shifted his knees slightly and braced himself with his hands on the Doctor’s knees. 

Once he had stilled, Robotnik began to thrust his hips upward, hard and fast. He was breathing harshly from between clenched teeth. Stone’s cries quickly escalated to a high, needy pitch. The Doctor’s eyes were locked on to where their bodies met, watching his cock slide in and out like a piston in a perfectly-oiled machine. 

Fucking up into Stone’s slick heat, Robotnik’s physical body was drowning in pleasure. Yet his mind flickered briefly to machines – perfect, purpose-built machines. Reliable. Pleasing in their accuracy. Beautiful in their consistency. 

Just like Stone. 

“You are fucking _perfect,_ ” Robotnik gritted aggressively.

“ _Aah!_ ” Stone cried, always a sucker for compliments. 

The way their parts fit together was nothing short of perfection. The Doctor often thought that even he couldn’t have made them better himself. Quickly, almost subliminally, another vision of the insides of one of his machines flashed through Robotnik’s mind. He fucked Stone harder, rough, animalistic sounds escaping his own lips. 

Stone was clinging to Robotnik’s knees for dear life, looking into his glazed expression in the mirror, seeing Robotnik’s hands holding tightly to his hips, watching Robotnik’s cock fucking in and out of him fast and hard framed by those black leather boots in the foreground. He arched his back severely and gripped his own cock loosely, letting the Doctor’s thrusting do the work for him. 

“Oh my god,” he moaned, “Sir, fuck! More, _please!_ ” 

Stone swore he could hear Robotnik’s lips peel back from his teeth in a wide grin. 

“D’you like that?” he asked, hips working like a jackhammer. 

“Yes!” Stone cried, throwing his head back, rocking back to meet him. 

After another moment of frantic thrusting, the Doctor pulled Stone’s hips down into his lap, suddenly having found himself gasping for breath. He traced his fingers up the Agent’s strong back as far as he could reach without sitting up. He could tell Stone was reaching the brink, too. 

“Turn around, pet,” he rasped, softly brushing his arm, “I want to see you.”

Stone nodded, shoulders heaving with breath, and held up his hand to indicate that he would need a moment. While he collected himself, Robotnik looked at his beautiful form. He was so conventionally attractive, something that constantly boggled the Doctor. No matter how good, how sexy, how attractive Stone looked at any given moment, he could always somehow surpass that. 

“So fucking hot,” he murmured under his breath, looking down at the Agent’s ass in his lap.

“Doc, _please,_ ” Stone whined, breaking character, sounding like a plea for mercy. 

“Take your time,” Robotnik replied, surprisingly businesslike. 

After a moment, Stone slowly reached between his legs and took hold of the Doctor’s cock, lifting his weight on his thighs, pulling out. He turned around, careful of where he put his knees. Without a word or any hesitation, he slowly sank down on Robotnik’s cock again, shoulders hunching at the sensation of being filled again, able to set his own pace. He opened his eyes once he was back in his partner’s lap. 

Robotnik was looking up at him with sly, hooded eyes, a bare flash of white teeth visible beneath his mustache. 

“I’m so _close,_ ” Stone whispered, brows knitted, “Please. Like, _really_ close. Painfully close, sir.”

Robotnik propped himself up on his elbows slowly. Stone shifted his weight forward as though controlled by the Doctor’s cool gaze, bracing himself with his palms on the bed, their chests touching, their eyes still locked. 

“Let’s get you off,” Robotnik whispered, their lips nearly touching, “You’ve been _exemplary_ tonight.”

He closed the short distance between their lips, working his mouth against Stone’s in a lazy, slow rhythm. The sensuality of the kiss made the Agent’s chest tighten. Robotnik started to work his hips languidly beneath him, causing Stone to pull away from the kiss with a gasp. Robotnik’s hands were holding his head in place, so he couldn’t pull away far. 

He could feel Stone’s knees shaking on either side of his body. He listened carefully to the labored cadence of his breathing. It was time for mercy. 

He broke the kiss and hastily spat in his palm, reaching forward and to take hold of Stone’s neglected cock. 

“Oh my god!” Stone wailed, hips stuttering to life at the feeling, "Please! _Please!_ "

He immediately felt a stinging at the corners of his eyes. Relief was coming, and it was coming hard and fast. Robotnik stilled his hand and made a soft shushing sound, drawing Stone’s attention to him. 

“You’ve worked very hard tonight, and you’ve done so well,” Robotnik said softly, holding his watery gaze, “I want you to brace yourself and ride it out. You deserve it.”

Stone’s eyes glimmered with pure, distilled desperation as he nodded and sat back a bit further, resting some of his weight on Robotnik’s thighs. The Doctor dug his heels into the bed harder, bracing his knees to support him. He felt Stone’s hands wrapping around the sides of his thighs for leverage. 

Robotnik started at a moderate pace, quickly working up to bruising snaps of his hips from underneath. Stone was rocking against him, unable to keep a steady rhythm, writhing each time the Doctor’s cock grazed his prostate. He was trying to simultaneously buck into his palm, Robotnik’s grip making his eyes roll back. 

“I’m gonna cum!” Stone groaned, tossing his head back. 

“I want you to,” Robotnik said stiffly, watching him closely.

Stone looked almost completely lost to the world and the Doctor couldn’t tear his eyes away. The Agent’s lips were parted and his eyes were glossed. Robotnik’s eyes swept down his body – down his straining neck, his muscular chest, his hard cock thrusting into his palm, his corded thighs. 

“You’re fucking _gorgeous_ , pet,” Robotnik said shakily, nearly drooling. 

“ _Oh!_ ” the Agent cried, “I’m so close!”

The Doctor tightened his grip just slightly on Stone’s cock and began to move his wrist in time with his own hips. He was thrusting up against Stone, who was somewhat meeting his rhythm, their skin slapping together. 

“Cum for me,” Robotnik growled. 

“Oh god,” Stone breathed, lurching forward slightly. 

“Come on, pet,” Robotnik continued, fucking him harder, “Show me how much you liked cleaning my boots.”

“Fuck me, _please!_ ” Stone cried, bucking arrhythmically into his palm.

At this point, Robotnik was hanging on to his composure by a thread. He canted his hips forward just slightly, still fucking deliriously up into Stone’s clenching heat, Stone fucking back against him hard. The Agent’s fingertips dug into his thighs so hard that he was sure they would leave bruises.

“Let me see you cum,” Robotnik purred, putting all available effort into keeping his voice even and smooth. 

After a few more forceful rocks of his hips, Stone let out a high, aching moan, feeling his legs quivering as he came. The world seemed to close in around him for a moment, his eyes shutting tightly, feeling the Doctor’s hand working his cock a little more gently. 

Robotnik watched the thick streams of cum coating his fingers, feeling a few searing drops land on his belly. Stone’s head lolled forward and his voice leveled off into ragged breaths and little spent moans, his grip finally loosening on the Doctor’s thighs. He couldn’t hold back anymore. Robotnik let go, allowing himself to positively careen over the edge of his climax, just managing to groan out Stone’s name as he did. 

The Doctor’s world started to come into focus again when the air was abruptly pushed out of his lungs as his partner fell forward against his chest. He wasn’t yet able to open his eyes. He raised a tingling hand and carefully rested it on the back of Stone’s head. He wiped his other hand mostly-clean on the sheets and wrapped his arm around Stone’s back, holding them together. 

“You okay?” he murmured, drained. 

“Mmhmm,” Stone grumbled in the affirmative.

He sounded barely-conscious. He breathed out a soft mewl and tucked his face tighter to the Doctor’s neck. 

“You’re okay,” Robotnik assured, his grin audible.

Stone’s body was positively radiating heat and Robotnik was the ideal heat sink, soaking it all up, savoring it. They laid still, a tangle of legs, the air thick with the smell of leather and sweat laced with those mesmerizing post-coital pheromones. 

In spite of his belief that it never would, the Agent’s heart rate began to slow gradually. The familiar heaviness set into his limbs and his mind felt pleasantly woozy. Eventually, he summoned the strength to lift himself up and roll off of his partner, landing again facedown onto the bed. 

Robotnik turned his head, able to see a sliver of his face, eyes still closed. He nudged Stone with his knee and then slid his calf along his, leather on skin. Stone gave a satisfied rumble and cracked one eye open, looking straight at him. Robotnik wore a tired smile. He still hadn’t moved from his place on his back, only having stretched out his legs. Stone closed his eye again. 

After several moments of silence, Robotnik ran his knuckles slowly down Stone’s arm. The gentle touch made him stir. 

“Hmm?” he hummed, lifting his head slightly from the crook of his arm. 

“All tired out?” Robotnik asked, running his thumb along his jawline. 

“Yeah,” Stone replied, stretching slowly before rolling onto his back. 

The Agent rested a hand in the middle of his chest, feeling his heartbeat. He stared up at the ceiling with a warm smile on his face. 

Robotnik turned onto his side, propping himself up elegantly on one elbow. He stroked the toe of his boot against Stone’s bare leg and felt the younger man tremble. The Doctor’s grin widened. He stroked slowly, lightly down Stone’s stomach with his fingertips. 

Stone lifted his head and watched the sleek black boot toeing down his calf and trembled again, his teeth chattering faintly. Robotnik grinned wider. He slowly, carefully sat up. 

“ _Ooh_ ,” he breathed, feeling his tiredness beginning to set in to his limbs. 

Despite his exhaustion, he swiveled at the waist and pinned Stone’s shoulders to the bed. The Agent let out a little gasp of surprise. Robotnik leaned in close to his face. 

“You did a great job tonight. I think I’ll have you clean my boots regularly,” he said mischievously. 

He leaned in for a slow, deep kiss, setting a languid pace. Stone wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him back. He sighed as Robotnik pulled away. Stone turned onto his side and felt the Doctor immediately press his chest to his back, spooning him tightly. He wriggled back into the embrace, feeling Robotnik’s arm wrap around him.

“That was… Everything,” Stone said, a bit awed. 

“Everything?” Robotnik asked, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. 

The Agent found it charming when his partner proved to be a bit behind in terms colloquial language. 

“Yes, everything,” he said with a chuckle, “Start to finish. Perfection. As always. Thank you."

“Shall I wear the boots more often, then?” Robotnik asked, one brow suggestively arched. 

“Not too often,” Stone said with a laugh, “I don’t think I could handle it.”

The lights dimmed slowly and they both eased closer to sleep, Robotnik's boots entangled with Stone's bare legs, each of them breathing easy as they slipped gradually into a warm, satisfied sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Friends,  
> I hope you had fun on this little leathery romp.  
> I'll be back soon with the final installment of A Chance Brush, and have a few other things in the works. I know I still owe you all some more Daddy Robotnik content.  
> I hope you're all taking care of yourselves!
> 
> Sordidly Yours,  
> Amorous Flammetta


End file.
